


In Which Time Has Passed

by chamaenerion



Series: Saphael Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, deviated from canon like right after Raphael got banished so, set an undefined number of decades beyond canon so yeah like everyone is pretty much dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: And it's time for Raphael to come home.





	In Which Time Has Passed

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted a "future fix-it fic!", so i fast-forwarded like 60 years. go big or go home.
> 
> not sure when i'll update this with the next part bc some other lovely people have been waiting a _very long time_ for prompt fills that i'm still polishing
> 
> [[tumblr](http://glitterglamours.tumblr.com/)]

None of them say it, but it's surprising that Jace is the last one they lose.

It's a bright, warm spring day and there are many people- Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike- at the ceremony.

Alec steps forward to say his brother's name, and Simon can't help but think of all the years that have gone and how many times they've had to say goodbye.

He looks to Magnus and sees his sorrow and resignation reflected back at him.

"Jace Lightwood," Alec says, and he's crying openly in a way he hadn't when they'd lost Max... when they'd lost Izzy.

Simon gets it. Being immortal means losing everyone and Jace was the last part of Alec's family who knew him before his immortality.

He glances across the room, looking for a distraction, and almost wants to laugh when he sees the Seelie Queen. She's really sentimental, he's found. It's not something he would have guessed when he first met her, but he's had more than enough time to learn.

She stares in greeting, and he dips his head in return.

It's a little odd that she's here, but the Shadowworld has settled into a hard won peace these past years in large part thanks to Alec and Magnus. He's glad to see them receiving the gratitude and support they deserve.

Alec walks back to Magnus on unsteady legs. Magnus gathers his husband into his arms, and Simon's useless heart aches with understanding.

He's going to miss Jace also, but the last of his humanity truly left him nearly two years ago when Clary died.

He'd been prepared to face his own mom's death in the terrible way children accept that one day they will have to bury their parents. Even when Rebecca died, Clary had been there to make sure Simon's world kept turning. Perhaps it had been the cowards way out, but Clary had looked at him with understanding when he had knocked on her door then and asked to stay the night.

They'd watched old movies. Movies that had turned irrelevant or had already been remade since they'd first watched them in high school. And Clary's bright hair had gone almost completely white, but for one night he felt like they transcended time.

And then he didn't see her for four days, and then she was gone, too.

He pulls a tissue from his pocket to swipe at his face and it comes away stained red.

-

There's a small gathering at Magnus and Alec's, after, full of their friends and nieces and nephews, and grand-nieces and grand-nephews.

And they're all too _new_ and Simon can't stand it.

He longs for home, but when he's back at the Dumort the feeling lingers.

He hesitates for about twenty minutes, then texts Magnus.

The reply comes quickly, and when Simon reads the address he can't help but feel surprised. It's barely forty miles from the city. He runs.

-

He hasn't seen Raphael in decades, but he's starting to get that time works differently for immortals.

A day becomes a moment, a month becomes a day, and years become a smudge of reality that blends into something Simon hasn’t really grasped yet.

All he knows is that when Raphael answers his knock, opens the door and looks up at him with raised brows, he remembers what it is to feel alive.


End file.
